Mine For Keeps
by Lanee
Summary: Sakura is a cold-blooded bodyguard, and is sent to protect Syaoran, who is being targeted by the infamous Tigresses. Will Syaoran wind his way into Sakura's past, and actually reach her heart? XD rating for a tad bit of violence! R n' R please
1. Hot and Cold

"What do you mean I need a protector?!" Syaoran's fist landed harshly on the table. "I can take care of myself!"  
  
Seifa managed to compress a sigh as she tried again. "I know you can, but you need someone. You can't take the Tigresses alone."  
  
"You mean you think I'm weak?!"  
  
"No! I don't think you're weak! I just think you need more protection! More assurance of your safety!"  
  
"But my martial arts skills are fine! I've -only- been training my entire life-"  
  
"You haven't been training for a while now." Seifa pointed out.  
  
"So? At least I can defend myself!"  
  
"Have you seen those girls?!" Seifa countered. "They are the strongest fighting gang in all of China! And they are after you! "  
  
"It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"Does that matter now?"  
  
Syaoran slumped in his chair. Ever since Yelan, Fanren, and Fuutie died, Seifa and Feimei had become overprotective over their younger brother.  
  
"Feimei will be returning tomorrow from Japan with your bodyguard. She will be with you at all times, and will go wherever you go."  
  
Syaoran froze. "SHE?!"  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"So..." Feimei uncomfortably averted her eyes to the side. "Were you born here in Japan?" She eyed the young lady who didn't even give her a second glance. Her auburn hair was tied crudely, cascading down her back, and her poise was drawn.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Feimei shifted her position. The girl had only given her one worded answers the whole plane trip here. It was really unnerving.  
  
"In Tokyo?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then where?"  
  
"Tomeada."  
  
This is hard.  
  
Feimei managed to hold in another exasperated sigh. "Is that a small town?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She began to play with her handbag strap. Only one more hour to go.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Syaoran paced his room. "Am I really that weak?"  
  
He picked up a board in the corner, set it up on a stand, and stretched.  
  
Am I weak?  
  
He winced as shots of pain went up his thigh. He hadn't stretched in a while. Heck he hadn't trained in a while.  
  
"Stupid job." He managed to mutter as his eye twitched. His back really needed a massage.  
  
He did a few quick running-in-place steps, breathing out of his nose, and leaned back for momentum.  
  
Giving a loud shout, he turned, before aiming his hand in the center of the board, crashing it to the floor.  
  
Crouching on his knees, he examined the pieces.  
  
They were uneven.  
  
His accuracy wasn't so accurate anymore.  
  
He sighed and reached for another board.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Seifa groaned as she heard another yell from upstairs.  
  
Slamming her book shut, she approached the stairs.  
  
"Do you -have- to train at the middle of the night Syaoran?!"  
  
She was only answered by a bellow of sheer anger, as another crash was heard.  
  
She sighed, took some ear plugs from the cupboard, and presumed reading.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Well, here we are. This is what we call home."  
  
Feimei glanced at the girl, just to see her reaction. She was only met with an unreadable gaze, as her eyes traveled up the huge mansion, the intricate linings on the pillars and walls, and the pathway on the side that led to the rich and luscious garden. No reaction whatsoever.  
  
Feimei moved a bag to her other hand, and knocked.  
  
It was opened by a servant who immediately bowed upon seeing Feimei and her companion.  
  
"Feimei! You're back!" The servant's huge eyes lit up as she bowed again before running up the stairs to alert Seifa.  
  
"You can set your bags here." Feimei gestured as the girl stiffly put the bags down.  
  
Pounding of feet were heard. "Feimei! Hey!"  
  
Seifa held onto the banister. "And you must be Sakura Kinomoto. Welcome to our home."  
  
Sakura bowed, and stood to the side.  
  
"Come, sit down!" Seifa patted the plush couch before turning around and calling out, "Syaoran! She's here!"  
  
Something along the lines of, "But do I really need one?!" Was heard, before stomping rang throughout the mansion.  
  
*  
  
Syaoran clomped down the stairs. He was not a very happy young man. The training and lack of sleep had left him in a not-so-good mood.  
  
"I mean, if I start training up again, and work harder, I'm sure that I could defend myself from those cheating, vile, ugly Tigresses-"  
  
He stopped short. His eyes traveled up and down the woman who stared back intently.  
  
"Uh, hello." He managed to sputter out, as he slowly sat himself down in a chair.  
  
"Hello."  
  
He raked his hand through his hair. Her eyes were really making him uncomfortable. Green-, no, wait. Emerald eyes were very rare in these parts. But hers were piercing, and didn't give anything away. It made him want to know her more.  
  
"I'm Syaoran."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Feimei smiled. At least he was talking to her.  
  
She turned her head. "Um, I'll go get some bread and tea, and then we can talk about payments and hours. Is that alright?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and gulped as Feimei got up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Seifa tried to start a conversation. "So where did you come from Sakura?"  
  
"Tomeada."  
  
"Oh? Do you have relatives or friends there? Your parents perhaps?"  
  
Something flashed as Sakura moved her gaze to Seifa. "I have no friends and family."  
  
Seifa gave a short, nervous laugh. "What do you mean? Of course everyone has a family, then how were you born and raised-"  
  
"Mine are dead."  
  
It was silent. Syaoran coughed and cleared his throat.  
  
A clatter of plates were heard. "Here we are! I hope you like sugar in your tea Sakura, I forgot to ask!" Feimei's voice shattered the silence as she gave a plastic, if not cheerful smile.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
Feimei began to pass out the tea in cups that were obviously pricy. She grabbed one herself and began to sip.  
  
"So you've agrees to stay for a year minimum Sakura? Is that what we agreed on over the phone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Feimei's voice switched to protectiveness. "You are to follow Syaoran wherever he goes. Stand outside the door when he goes to the restroom. Watch his back, and pick up anything that hint that the Tigresses are after him"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And if he causes any problems for you, tell me right away, and we'll figure something out."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
Feimei pushed a paper towards Sakura. "You just have to sign this to make it official, and you are now bound to us, for a span of one year."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Seifa and Feimei got up together. "It begins today, June 14, and ends precisely one year from now."  
  
Sakura got up and bowed. "If you would excuse me, I will go to my own quarters now."  
  
Syaoran raised his hand. "Me too."  
  
Feimei smiled. "Mindy here will take you to your room Sakura. It's across from Syaoran's and I'm sure you will be comfortable."  
  
Sakura bowed again and followed the girl, whose huge cerulean eyes looked up at her. "I love your eyes." She whispered, staring at Sakura's orbs, which brightened, then softened.  
  
She actually gave a little smile, brightening her plain features a hundred fold, and said softly, "I love yours more."  
  
Mindy gave a brilliant smile, and grabbed her hand. "Your room is right this way!"  
  
Sakura reached out and touched Mindy's long, wavy, dark tresses.  
  
"So much like Tomoyo's..." She murmured as she was pulled along with Syaoran following close behind.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Syaoran mumbled. "Isn't she Eriol's worker or something?" He stared at the back of Sakura's head, suddenly having an urge to reach out and caress her long hair.  
  
Sakura seemed to sense someone staring at her, and she turned quickly, her hair flying to the side as her body automatically shifted to a stance.  
  
"Uh..." Syaoran gulped. She could tell if he was staring at her? Did she have eyes on the back of her head?  
  
She relaxed when she met Syaoran's eyes, and turned around, silently walking through the halls.  
  
'Is she wearing some kind of special footwear to make her so silent?' Syaoran wondered, now staring at her feet which seemed to glide. He felt her tense again.  
  
'Okay, now she's scaring me. How does she know I'm looking at her?' He finally settled on looking at the walls, smiling a little when he passed his mother's portrait. She looked so elegant. Her regal head was held up by a hemmed collar; her hair brushed up and pinned with an old clip that had been in their family for years.  
  
Syaoran's smile fell. She had died with the clip on, and he didn't have the heart to take it off when he found her on the floor with his two other sisters.  
  
His brow furrowed. Why was he thinking about this now? 8 months. Not even a year yet.  
  
His steps quickened as he rushed to catch up with the fast paced Sakura and Mindy.  
  
Some things, he just had to wait for time to heal.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
:_: Oiiiii~ Sore throats, body aches, and painful coughs don't help anything at all. T.T It's miserable!! Miserable I tell you!  
  
And I know...I made Sakura really angst and it's a major OCC thang. But you'll see why...xD xD Heheheheh~  
  
Wait, actually, you know why! :_: Poor Sakura...I always torture her one way or another in my fics...Sorry! ^_^ 


	2. Nightmares and Profanity

Hehe, have you ever gotten a sore throat, so that you cant talk, then you get a fever so high, things start spinning, then you catch the flu, then you get another fever in which your left ear is clogged for...it's still clogged, and then you sleep it off with painkillers, and then -those- get you hecka dizzy, then you just kinda stagger around trying to stay awake?  
  
Yea.  
  
O.o  
  
That's me.  
  
Buuuuuut, I got an..EARLY X-MAS PRESENT!! XD XD KODOMO NO OMOCHA MANGA BOOK NUMBER 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
KAIXIANG ISH THE BESTTT!!!!!  
  
XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD  
  
*  
  
Hello! xD xD Thanks to everyone who reviewed~~ You guys are soooo wonderful~ I love you I love you I love you!!! I heart you I heart you I heart you! I 3 you I 3 you I 3 you! xD Therefore, I give you long chappie! Okie, I'm done. ~^ ^~  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Syaoran clambered down the stairs with Sakura silently following.  
  
"Hey Wei. Can you tell Cook to go for American today? I'm craving for eggs and bacon..." Then Syaoran stopped and turned to Sakura. "I-I mean, if that's what you want-"  
  
"It's fine."  
  
Wei bowed and walked into the kitchen while Syaoran and Sakura met Seifa and Feimei in the dining hall.  
  
"Hey! Good morning!" Feimei got up and hugged her little brother. "How'd you sleep last night? No fears of an ambush and such? No worries that some scary pretty lady called a Tigress is going to cut your throat in half?"  
  
"No fears." Syaoran mumbled. No fears?! Was she crazy?! He had been wrestling his blanket all night. The nightmares of blood and violence had come back.  
  
He had checked his eyes and found no dark bags under them to prove his troubled sleep yet, so he decided not to tell Feimei and Seifa.  
  
They might take him back to the counselor again...  
  
Syaoran uneasily sat down. He ran his fingers through his hair, and set an elbow on the table. Did he have to be like this for an entire year?  
  
"Thank you." Syaoran heard Sakura say softly.  
  
Huh?  
  
Syaoran turned his head to see Sakura was already eating, her eyes were downcast, and her chewing was quick.  
  
He set a napkin a little messily on his lap, and slowly began to eat. His craving for bacon and eggs were gone. Memories of his nightmares came rushing back, and he squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
Why? Why was he having these dreams again? They had stopped 2 months ago. Why were they so much like the time when His mother died? When his sisters died?  
  
He dropped his fork, and walked out to the hallway, putting his head to the wall.  
  
Screams and cries for help ran through his mind, his vision blurred as a frantic voice screeched for him. Why didn't he help them?  
  
Yelling out in pain, he collapsed to the floor, tears already streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Why am I so weak?!  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Please wake up, please wake up, please wake up..."  
  
Syaoran slowly opened one eye. Who was talking? Mindy? Sakura? Oh, whatever.  
  
He closed it again. It was too tiring to lift an eyelid.  
  
"Wake up!! Please!!" The echo of Mindy's voice penetrated through Syaoran's head like a knife. "Okay, okay! I'm up." Syaoran grudgingly got up, clutching his throbbing head.  
  
It was then that his whole body was hit with such force; he plopped back down on the bed. "Syaoran! You're okay!" Mindy giggled, and hugged him again. "You've been asleep for three whole hours!" Mindy's marine eyes rounded. "That's 180 minutes. Wow, that's a lot!"  
  
Syaoran lifted an eyebrow. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Sakura told me!"  
  
Syaoran looked to the end of the room, where Sakura was looking out the window.  
  
"She told me there are 60 minutes in one hour. I always thought it was 100, like money, but it's not! Isn't that weird?"  
  
Syaoran tried to get up again, and stared at Sakura. She looked so...concentrated. Almost lost? Was there something outside that was interesting?  
  
"And there are 60 seconds in every minute. I think. So it's just like the number of minutes there are in an hour! Then are there 60 hours in a day?"  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off her. There was almost nothing she was giving away. He wished he was the window, and that she was looking at him.  
  
Suddenly she turned her head, her eyes falling upon him. Okay, so his wish kinda came true.  
  
How did she know he was looking at her? It still amazed him. His long fingers went through his hair once again and he cleared his throat.  
  
"How did I get to my bed?"  
  
"Sakura and Seifa carried you. You were drooling!" Mindy giggled.  
  
She carried me?  
  
"Uh, sorry about that. Don't know what came over me. Syaoran managed to mumble as he swung his legs to the side.  
  
'Wow, I can actually get out of bed.'  
  
"S' kay! I didn't do anything for you, so you don't have to thank me!" Mindy waved her small hand as if letting him go for whatever wrong he did.  
  
Syaoran glanced at Sakura before he turned to Mindy and grinned.  
  
"Why don't you go tell your mom I'm sorry that I didn't finish her delicious breakfast Mindy? She's -only- the best cook in the world, I bet you're second best."  
  
He touched her nose with his and smiled. "Please?"  
  
Mindy looked at him suspiciously. "Are you bribing me 'Nichan?"  
  
"Now what would give you that idea?"  
  
Mindy rolled her eyes, but her smile was still plastered on her face. "Remember that time when I won your whole bag of M+M's, but you bribed me by telling me you'd take out your own trash for three weeks?"  
  
Syaoran feigned a look of innocence." Trash? I don't remember anything about trash. In fact, I think I forgot what trash was."  
  
Mindy pouted. "No you didn't! You're a meanie!" She stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry about that. I promise I'll take out the trash starting today for two weeks."  
  
"Three."  
  
"Two and three days."  
  
"Deal?"  
  
"Okay deal."  
  
Mindy held out her finger. "Pinky promise?"  
  
Syaoran smiled and locked his pinky with her slim one. "Pinky promise."  
  
Mindy then bounded out of the room calling, "Mommy! Syaoran says sorreeeeeeee~"  
  
As her voice faded out, Syaoran then switched his gaze at Sakura, who had been watching the whole time, something close to a smile tugging at her lip.  
  
"The Cook is her mom; we took them in about 2 years ago."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
Syaoran got up and faced the wall.  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks about that...thing when I fell."  
  
"It's okay." The tug at her lip, or whatever it was, was gone now. Only a blank gaze.  
  
Syaoran continued, like he wanted to fill the silence up with words. "I mean, if I said anything to a girl in front of Mindy, she'll start singing that sitting in a tree, kissing song. You have -no- clue how many girls I had to chase out because of that."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Isn't that weird? One immature song and the girls think I like them. They're so weird. Giggling, swooning, squealing, whatever." He was babbling now. He wasn't used to having a conversation like this.  
  
"Have you ever been chased by guys?" He finally turned to look at her. She didn't even blink.  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"Yea, like the male species..They have different body parts than females, 50% of the world's population..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Have any gone after you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Syaoran lifted his eyebrow. "How can you not know?" He could tell she was getting really uncomfortable, as she shifted her legs from being crossed, to folding them under her. Well, at least she was answering him.  
  
"I just...don't."  
  
"Do you even like guys?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
He almost smiled, she looked so uncomfortable, it was cute. He didn't usually take joy out of people feeling weird, but he wanted to see Sakura in any emotion. It didn't really matter right now.  
  
"So you like girls? Males aren't good enough for you?"  
  
"I don't like girls that way."  
  
He knew he should stop now. He was literally torturing her.  
  
"Does something bother you about guys?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Can you give me an answer besides I don't know?"  
  
"No."  
  
He rubbed his chin. "That works too I guess."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She was really monotonic. She put no feeling into anything whatsoever. If it was boring, what was this feeling that was driving him to keep talking? To continually bleed emotion out of her, just to see if she would have a reaction?  
  
He was about to launch another weird question, when Seifa's head popped at the door. "We're going to the mall to shop for Sakura's clothes. She only brought two bags, and those were full of weapons. And when I looked, you only had 3 outfits! We are -definitely- going today."  
  
Sakura's eyes flickered. "Shopping?"  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"I think we've been to this store like 10 minutes ago Seifa..."  
  
"I know! But there was that one dress where I thought wasn't okay then, that I think is okay now, because compared to that other dress in that other store, it is -so- okay! And remember Syaoran, patience is a virtue!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Gah! This one is so cute! Do you like this skirt Sakura? It would look great on you~"  
  
Sakura merely glanced at the flow-ey over-decorated skirt and nodded. "It's good."  
  
Syaoran practically snorted. "Good?"  
  
Seifa managed to pout between another rack of clothes. "See? It's good! Sakura's so nice compared to you! When I went shopping with you last week, you called-everything- ugly!!  
  
"Because they were!"  
  
"No! I thought that blue shirt was really nice!"  
  
"The 'blue' shirt was tye-dye mixed with orange and pink! I don't -wear- pink!"  
  
"It was barely visible!"  
  
"Barely visible, yea right! It took up the entire back half!"  
  
"Okay okay! But that's only one of them."  
  
"The others were worse. I mean, people actually -pay- for these things?!"  
  
And that's how the day at the mall was spent. They settled on a nice blouse and a couple of pants for Sakura, some jeans for Syaoran, and a gown for an upcoming party Seifa was attending.  
  
For lunch, they all settled for a simple corn dog on a stick, and fries.  
  
"Do you want another one Sakura? You only had one." Seifa held up some money.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Alright, if you're sure..."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Of course she's sure. Do you -want- her to get fat or something?"  
  
"No! I'm just checking if she's hungry."  
  
"Okay, if you're -sure-. Hint sarcasm."  
  
"I am duly hinted."  
  
"Good."  
  
Syaoran was about to blurt out another remark, when he saw Sakura jerk her head to the right.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She turned her eyes back to him. "Nothing."  
  
But as they ate, he could see Sakura's eyes traveling around the restaurant, as she nibbled fast on a fry.  
  
He turned his head himself wherever he thought Sakura was looking, only to see people chatting and drinking over lunch. What was she looking at?  
  
Suddenly, Sakura abruptly got up, and said hastily, "I have to go to the bathroom if you would excuse me."  
  
Seifa smiled. "That's fine. Take your time!"  
  
Sakura bowed. "Thank you." As she hurried to towards the direction of the restroom, Syaoran's eyes traveled wherever her feet went. What was going on?  
  
"So did you like those pants I got for you Syaoran? You have to admit those were hot."  
  
Syaoran turned his head and snorted. "Okay. They were okay. But not hot. I might wear them for my pajamas."  
  
Seifa pouted. "Those were nice jeans!! And expensive too! I know you like them, cause you didn't say anything when I paid for it."  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Okay, they were nice. I admit it, I like them. Thanks Seifa-"  
  
He was interrupted by a piercing scream, as conspicuous gunshots were heard.  
  
Everyone in the restaurant began to panic, and frantic whispers rose throughout the place.  
  
Syaoran stood up. He had a really bad feeling about this. The knot in his stomach wasn't helping much either.  
  
"Alright everybody!" He bellowed, cupping his hands over his mouth. "Please evacuate outta here now! We'll take care of this!"  
  
Seifa pulled him down and hissed, "Do you even know what's going on?!"  
  
"No." He shrugged himself out of her grip and leaped over his chair, running towards the girl's bathroom.  
  
Skidding to a stop at the door, he saw a girl who looked to be in her teens and had long brown braided hair backed up into a corner by Sakura. The girl was holding off a knife with a gun, and screaming profanity into Sakura's face.  
  
"Get offa me!" She hissed, pushing Sakura back and turning to run, only smacking straight into Syaoran who grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing?"  
  
"Get outta my way!" She pushed his chest with her gun with such force that he slammed into the door 4 feet away.  
  
She was halfway out the door, when she froze. She turned around and slitted her glowing golden eyes.  
  
"Li Syaoran." She whispered, before disappearing into the store, leaving a panting Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"That was..." Syaoran turned to Sakura who had already flipped the knife back into her boot. "Fun."  
  
She just looked at him as he was the weirdest thing to walk on the planet and breezed past him, not seeming to worry about an ambush or such.  
  
Syaoran followed, still breathing, "Fun, fun, fun..." while hanging on to walls and staggering over his own feet.  
  
"Fun..."  
  
~*~  
  
OI, tired-ness! And if you don't get the chapter, sorry! I'll try to explain everything with the contents of the next chapter. ^ ^ Please review, and a huge smack in the butt for those who did!!! xD jk, I give you cookies! 


End file.
